


Kitchen Table

by sananndreas (saidafag)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 08:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saidafag/pseuds/sananndreas





	Kitchen Table

Sana looked up to see the time in the clock on the kitchen's wall, only getting distracted by the sigh behind her. It was her girlfriend Dahyun sitting on a chair looking bored while Sana was cutting some vegetables.

She was going to make some Yakisoba, her father's recipe.

“Bored?” Sana asked while smiling at her. 

“Nope. Just enjoying the view.” Dahyun kept looking at Sana. 

Sana rolled her eyes but ended up giggling anyway. She had to convince Dahyun to cook with her instead of letting her lay in bed. Actually, the younger had other plans for them that pretty much included Sana screaming her name.

“It won't take too long, then we can do whatever you want once I finish..” Sana got her attention back to her cutting.

“Whatever I want?” The younger asked and stood up abruptly from her seat to put her arms around Sana to backhug her and placed her chin on her shoulder, her eyes never leaving Sana's lips.

“Yes,” Sana had shivers when she felt Dahyun's warm breath against her neck. “But I've to get this done first.”

“Fine. I won't bother you now.” 

Sana didn't really trust her words but decided to continue with her cooking, failing to ignore the voice in her head telling her that she has to ask Dahyun to stop backhugging her if she wanted their food to be ready.

“Dahyun..” Sana said in a warning tone. Her korean girlfriend started to caress her body, obviously not letting her concentrate. “I told you I gotta get this done.”

“I'm not doing anything.” Dahyun defended herself.

Sana put down the knife and turned around to face her. Dahyun had that cocky smirk that let her know she was having too much fun.

“You're distracting me.”

“Me?” The younger smiled wider while she brought Sana closer to her by the waist.

“Dahyun!” Sana held her girlfriend's arms trying to stop her but couldn't do much when she felt her start to kiss her neck. “I thought you would let me cook..”

“No..” Dahyun pulled her even closer. “I wanted to stay in bed. With you.”

“We haven't eaten anything yet and–”

“We can order something..” Dahyun continued kissing her neck. “I am hungry. But not the kind of hungry that gets away with food.”

That took the older girl by surprise. Sana remained in silence for a moment looking into her sharp brown eyes who were now looking back at her too.

Sana smiled knowing she won't win this time. She couldn't deny that she wanted her too, they didn't have much time lately to be together because of their jobs.

_Let's make every moment count._

Sana thought to herself before placing her hand on Dahyun's nape to bring her closer, crashing her lips against hers. Dahyun kissed back deeply, her pale hands moving to Sana's breasts.

Having their clothes on was starting to get uncomfortable.

Without stopping their kiss, Dahyun lifted Sana just enough to make her sit on the table and continued to take off Sana's blouse.

Sana felt her back touching the cold table as Dahyun got over her finding her place between the Japanese's legs.

Dahyun supported herself up with each hand next to Sana's head, and felt her heart skip at how beautiful Sana's eyes are. 

“Your hair is getting longer.” Sana brushed Dahyun's black hair to the side to have a better look of her face, her sharp eyes.

“My new year's resolution” Dahyun joked.

“To grow your hair?”

“No. To have you like this on the table.” The younger girl wiggled her eyebrows trying to be funny which she succeeded by doing Sana laugh under her.

The older girl pulled her down to capture her cocky lips for a kiss. 

Their kisses continued without any interruption and allowed their hands to caress those places they couldn't touch in public. Soon enough, Sana was biting her lower lip as Dahyun skillfully took off Sana bra while kissing her neck and collarbone.

“Sana-chan..” She called her. “You said I would be hungry, right?” She only got a confused look from Sana. “I'm gonna eat then.” 

Without even waiting for an answer, Dahyun grabbed a chocolate bottle from the fridge.

“Dahyun, w-what–” Sana felt some cold chocolate on her neck and breasts, it was a similar sensation as when you put on lotion after you shower.

“Getting my food.” That was all Dahyun responded while she used her hands now to spread chocolate on her girlfriend's breasts and neck. Putting a little more effort on those places where she knew were her weak spots. 

Dahyun succeed when Sana wasn't able to hold back a moan.

The younger focused on kissing, biting and licking Sana's body, listening to her low moans that would only encourage her more.

Her hands wandered lower and Sana closed her eyes when she felt electricity everywhere.

Dahyun's hands went to her thighs and grabbed them hard, caressing them with need. Her hips started to move almost automatically and Sana need to feel more.

The pale hands kept caressing her thighs while she placed more kisses on her neck, Sana was almost rolling her eyes to the back at hoe good it was.

More moans and whimpers would leave her lips, letting herself go by Dahyun's touches.

Meanwhile, Dahyun surprised her by kissing her on the lips. Sana circled her arms around her neck trying to deepen it, to feel more of her.

There was disappointment in Sana's face when Dahyun pulled away.

Dahyun looked into her eyes and she immediately got the sign. She wanted to feel more of what Dahyun could offer her.

The younger pulled down the last clothing item Sana was wearing. Her panties. Her anxious pale hands making it a little more difficult but ended up completing her task anyway and threw it on the floor. Her sharp eyes met Sana's again, silently asking if it was okay to continue.

Instead of saying anything, Sana opened her legs for her, and soon felt Dahyun's hand massaging her clit, and new that she got the perfect rhythm and spot when Sana started to moan. Her hips lifted a little and Dahyun took that chance to enter one finger.

Sana tensed for a moment, when she was ready she indicated Dahyun to keep going, needing to satisfy her desire.

Dahyun got one of Sana's breasts into her mouth while she kept using her hand to go in and out of her center.

She entered one more finger, only making Sana's moan get higher.

Dahyun took it as a sign to continue. She loved to please her girlfriend. There wasn't anything more hot than Sana screaming her name, while looking so sweaty, so needy.

She let her breast go and moved back to her neck, leaving slight bites and making sure there wasn't more chocolate. Time passed by too quickly for them while they enjoyed themselves, but then Dahyun felt a pressure around her fingers.

Sana was close so the younger decreased her pace and made her movements deeper. The older girl was panting and desperately looked for Dahyun's lips, grabbing her face for a kiss.

It was a passionate, as if she was trying to tell her how much she loved her with just her lips.

Dahyun went speeded up her rhythm, hoping to hear more of those sounds her girlfriend would make, reassuring her she was doing things right.

They were still kissing when Sana reached her orgasm.

“Dahyun– oh my god!” Sana let herself go. Her body was shaking and her heart was beating hard in her chest. She closed her eyes, feeling her mind going blank and Dahyun kissing her cheek.

There was a silence while waiting for Sana to comeback from her high, and Dahyun kept caressing her hair.

“I think I need a shower..” Sana managed to say, slowly catching her breath. “And you will clean the dishes.”

“What? You didn't even finish cooking!”

“And whose fault is that?”


End file.
